blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Officer Blaze/Gallery/1
Prologue: Runaway train S4E14 Special guest credit.png S4E14 Mail truck loading the mailbox.png S4E14 Blaze flipping over the mail truck.png S4E14 Blaze bounces off a building.png S4E14 Blaze driving and AJ cheering.png S4E14 Blaze comes up the street.png S4E14 Blaze driving to a railroad crossing.png S4E14 Blaze at the railroad crossing.png S4E14 Train coming.png S4E14 Caboose wobbling at the back.png S4E14 Caboose suddenly comes loose.png S4E14 Caboose goes off the track.png S4E14 Caboose rolling downhill.png S4E14 Chickens appear in the caboose.png S4E14 Blaze "Hang on, chickens!".png|"Hang on, Chickens!" S4E14 Blaze jumping down the hill.png S4E14 Caboose rolling faster.png S4E14 Blaze chases the caboose.png S4E14 Caboose heading for trouble.png S4E14 Pier dead ahead.png S4E14 Blaze approaches the caboose.png S4E14 Blaze trying to push the caboose.png S4E14 Blaze "It's too heavy".png S4E14 Blaze and AJ hear a siren.png S4E14 Someone comes over the hill.png S4E14 Officer Anna revealed.png S4E14 Anna "Officer Anna reporting for duty".png S4E14 Anna drives up to Blaze.png S4E14 Anna helps Blaze push.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna push the caboose.png S4E14 Caboose reaches the dock.png S4E14 Caboose rolling along the dock.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna pushing hard.png S4E14 Close call.png S4E14 Caboose being pushed back.png S4E14 Caboose returned to the track.png S4E14 Caboose recoupled to the train.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna see the caboose off.png S4E14 Anna bidding the chickens farewell.png S4E14 Chickens waving from the caboose.png Becoming a police car S4E14 Blaze thanking Anna.png S4E14 AJ "we couldn't have saved those chickens without you".png S4E14 Anna describing her duty.png S4E14 Blaze "sounds pretty amazing".png S4E14 Anna thinking.png S4E14 Anna "maybe you should be police officers".png S4E14 Blaze and AJ surprised by Anna's reply.png S4E14 Blaze "How do we do that?".png S4E14 Anna "you need to be a police car".png S4E14 Blaze "I can handle that".png S4E14 Blaze ready for a transformation.png S4E14 First part needed.png S4E14 Lights and siren materialize.png S4E14 Second part needed.png S4E14 Searchlight materializes.png S4E14 Last part needed.png S4E14 Police badge materializes.png S4E14 Police car transformation complete.png S4E14 Blaze transforming.png S4E14 Blaze becomes a police car.png S4E14 Anna satisfied by Blaze's transformation.png S4E14 Blaze "It's time to be police officers".png Officer Blaze on the case/Police Anthem S4E14 Police badge transition.png S4E14 AJ's police badge.png S4E14 AJ blowing a whistle.png S4E14 AJ puts his police hat on.png S4E14 AJ boards Blaze.png S4E14 Anna passes Blaze.png S4E14 Blaze following Anna.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna side by side.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna jump over a truck.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna directing traffic.png S4E14 Blaze strikes a pose with his stop sign.png S4E14 Blaze says it's okay to cross.png S4E14 Trucks passing behind Anna.png S4E14 Anna blows her whistle.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna smiling at each other.png S4E14 Widescreen shot of Anna.png S4E14 Widescreen shot of Blaze.png S4E14 Widescreen shot of Anna again.png S4E14 AJ "You've got some backup!".png S4E14 Blaze flipping over Anna.png S4E14 Blaze lands ahead of Anna.png S4E14 Truck knocking over some boxes.png S4E14 Boxes spilled all over the street.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna arrive to help.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna help the truck up.png S4E14 AJ fixing a fire hydrant.png S4E14 Fire hydrant stops spraying.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna set the boxes back up.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna leave.png S4E14 AJ "Over and out!".png|Over and out! Officer Blaze’s challenge S4E14 Blaze and Anna cruising happily.png S4E14 Blaze and Anna hear the dispatcher.png|''Officer Anna! Come in, Officer Anna!'' S4E14 Anna answers a radio call.png|"Anna here." Chief needs you at the station pronto. S4E14 Anna "I'll be right there".png S4E14 Anna tasking Blaze.png S4E14 Blaze "You can count on us".png S4E14 Anna wishing Blaze luck.png S4E14 Anna "And welcome to the force!".png S4E14 AJ "Time to see who needs our help".png S4E14 AJ presenting the police emergency map.png S4E14 Emergency map close-up.png S4E14 Three emergencies detected.png S4E14 AJ "You think we can do it, Blaze?".png S4E14 Blaze "We're police officers now".png S4E14 AJ agreeing with Blaze.png S4E14 Blaze and AJ "Police officers, let's ride!".png S4E14 Blaze setting off.png S4E14 Blaze disappears down a street.png To return to the Officer Blaze episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries